Halloween Spooks
by the-despair-twins
Summary: Haruna has been seeing stuff, white ladies, ghost, and some other things that included blod shed but seeing her friends in danger? Little did she know that all this will cause her friends life to fall apart. Halloween Special-Rated T for safety.
1. Am I seeing things?

**Thea: Hi guys, I'm gonna have a Halloween story, becase of 3 reasons: (1.) It's 4 days before halloween. (2.) Halloween is my brother's birthday. (3.) I like creepy and scary I'll be taking this up first before some other stories becuase of reason#1 and besides it'll just be a quick pinch. Please read till the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy~ **

**Chapter 1: Am I seeing things?**

**Haruna's P.O.V.**

I heard the familiar ringing sound, the one I always hear. I open my eyes slowly and I see a girl looking at me, she was wearing a white garment that was covered with blood, I closed my eyes again and now I opened them... she was gone. I rubbed my eyes got off my bed and I saw writings on the wall saying:

"You have commited sin against me, your blood is for mine to shed."

This time I got really scared, I screamed. I heard footsteps running towards my room, I got scared and closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes I saw my brother, I look into the wall again and it was gone. All gone...

"Onii-chan, did you see the writings on the wall?" I asked my brother. He looked at me and raised his eye brow.

"What are you talking about Haruna? Your walls are clean as ever." KIdou answered his sister, he was suddenly getting a weird feeling because Haruna hugged his leg and started crying.

"O-onii-chan, I-I-I'm-" I wasn't able to say the words because she saw the girl again and she was strangling me. I grabbed my neck and tried to remove the girl's hand but when I blinked the girl was gone and I coughed. Kidou, my brother, looked at me and ask me something but me hearing wasn't capable of that moment so I didn't hear him. Suddenly my eye sight was getting blurry and then I collapsed on the floor.

_**A few hours later... **_

I open my eyes to find myself in a hospital room? No, wait, definitely not. This white-painted ceiling, this comfortable bed, Wait just where am I? I blinked five times, after the fifth time, I was really in a hospital room.

I sat down slowly and then the door opened revealing the same girl who strangled me, she went nearer to me and this time she glared and touched my body. I started shaking and with a press of a button a nurse came down rushing to my room, first, I looked at the door, and then the girl but she was gone again.

"Ms. Otonashi, are you ok?" The nurse asked me. My eyes widen in shock as she looked exactly like the girl I see everytime.

"Uhmm... yes, why am I here in the first place?" I asked the nurse but was feeling a bit scared.

"Mr. Yuuto brought you here, he told me to take care of you and he left." The nurse answered.

"Uhm.. thanks you may go now.." I told the nurse, I saw her name was Charlotte. It seems to remind me of something.

Charlotte left after our short talk, but then I heard footsteps approaching again, I turned to the door and looked at the shadow, there were many of them. I hid under the bed sheet feeling somehow scared. The door opened, I heard it and I heard a familiar voice.

"Haruna-chan, are you okay?" I heard someone ask me. I took off my bed sheet covers and saw Aki, Fuyuppe, Natsumi, Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, and my brother, Kidou.

"I'm feeling fine Aki-san.." I smiled and answered her and I see a pair of eyes staring at me at the walls of the hospital. I suddenly feel creeped and suddenly I closed my eyes and see Aki with an arrow through her chest.

"AKI-SAN!" I shouted and they turned all to me. AKi looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Haruna-chan?" Aki answered me, I looked at her and touched her body and pinched her cheeks. I suddenly saw a girl smiling creepily at me but I quickly shook the thought of my mind and when I looked again, she was gone.

"Y-your ok..." I said and sighed. I looked at the window and my hair flowed back and wondered.

'_A-a-am I seeing things?' _I thought and frowned.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Little did Haruna know, that she was seeing something that will cause her friends life to fall apart...

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Well, this is Chapter 1! This story will be five Chapters long and will be completed in 4 days. So hope you enjoyed this short chapter and please review! See you guys at the next chapter.**


	2. The beginning, The death of Two

**Thea: Woohoo! Day 2 is to Chapter 2! I wanna remind you guys that this might end at November 1 cause 5 chapters and anyway, the tragedy starts here! **

**IE Cast: We'll die?**

**Thea: No six of you will die in this story. Anyway I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Let's get this chapter rollin'! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2: The death of two?**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**The next morning...**_

Haruna wakes up to finally notice the note under her pillow, it has some weird writings that she can't decode. She threw it away, she had totally forgotten about what she had seen yesterday. Haruna packed off to go to school. She was greeted by Aki and they walked together.

Aki noticed a shadow behind a post and it was like someone holding a bow and arrow. Aki got frightened and grabbed Haruna's hand and run away. Haruna looked at Aki and heard foot steps coming after them. Haruna turned around to see who was chasing them and saw a girl with brown short hair with creepy smile in her face. Haruna stopped running to have a better view of the girl, she thought the face seemed familiar.

'Charlotte?' She thought, but no it wasn't Charlotte, it looked seems more like Aki. She turned around to see if Aki also stopped but Aki left her there, she collapsed on the ground and touched her chest. She felt a liquid squirt out of her chest and remove her hand from her chest and there was... BLOOD! She looked up to see the brown haired girl stab her with a knife.

**Haruna's P.O.V.**

The brown haired girl's smile grew wider and her eyes turned into a deep dark red. I felt fear fill my heart as she revealed her sharp teeth and started licking my cheeks. I pushed her away and it took me all of my strength to stand up and start running, I passed through the school and I heard the bell ring.

'Oh no! I'm late! I have to get to school faster!' I thought as I took a left turn at the last corner and entered the back gym, I panted hard and notice that the brown haired girl followed me until here. I started feeling scared, I saw that the knife was still on my chest and it seems like I lost a lot of blood, I removed the knife and threw it to the brown haired girl but the knife only got passed through her.

She walked nearer to me and made my face look into her dark red serious eyes. And whispered in my ear:

"Remember your sin? Your blood is mine to shed." The brown haired girl said and she disappeared. It took me half of my life to stand up and walk to the clinic since of all my blood loss.

"Ms. Nurse! Help me please!" I shouted and fell to the ground for the third time. I looked at the chair as it turned to reveal the same girl in white that I have seen yesterday. She smiled at me and then glared, her face was filled with hate. I couldn't take this madness anymore I just had to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted and I heard foot steps coming towards the door and I looked the door, there was a huge crowd forming. They can't open the door because it was locked. It was weird, I didn't lock it. I took a look at the girl in white garments again but she was gone, the last thing my eyes saw was my brother, Kidou bursting the door open, and then I fainted.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I was the first one to enter after Kidou burst the door open, my eyes widen in shock as I saw Haruna sprawled on the floor and blood was coming out of her chest. I knew a lottle about paramedics so I offered to help her. I saw her chest was stabbed it wasn't any normal wound you would get from the outside, I stood up and face everyone and told them.

"You may go back to your classes, I'll take care of her _wound_" I said as I touched her chest. They all went back to their class except Kidou, no way was he gonna leave his sister dying. I had a little help to put Haruna on the bed and I removed her upper clothing, and took some betadine, pieces of cloth, cotton balls, alchohol, and tissue.

I wiped the blood off her chest using tissue and place some betadine on the cotton balls and placed it on the scar, then spill a small amount of alchohol and wrapped her chest with cloth and placed her top back.

I told Kidou that we can go back to class and allow Haruna to rest for a little while and he kissed his sister's forehead before going back to class with me.

I felt totally guilty of leaving Haruna behind, maybe if I could have just stopped and waited for her she wouldn't be in a state like this. Maybe if I was with her she wouldn't be in the clinic dying, I felt like it was all my fault. I was so out of myself today.

"Aki, Aki, AKI!" I heard our teacher shout at me and everyone stared at me like I was crazy and I couldn't help but sigh. The teacher told me to answer the problem on the board and I did. Classes ended a few hours later and I went to the clinic to check on Haruna. As I entered, I heard struggling and screams in Haruna's part of the room. When I checked her, she was being strangled by a girl with brown short hair just like mine.

I saw her struggle and try to get the girl's hands of her neck and mantain air, but the girl was too strong. I had to get her attention to let her go away from Haruna, I shouted.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted and I feel like I did something wrong, the girl walked towards me and I felt her body just got passed through me, I turned around and she disappeared. Haruna and I looked at each toher and hugged.

We decided to skip soccer practice, since we were both afraid of what else we might see, we walked home together and I gave my word to Kidou and took Haruna to her parents. Haruna was never left alone for even a second. I told her parents all that I have seen and what happened to Haruna today. They gave me their word that they won't let it happen to Haruna again.

I smiled, we bid our good byes and Haruna and I hugged for one last time. I waved as a turn to the right corner of the street, on my way home, I saw a piece of paper and I was about to throw it when I saw writings that read:

"For helping a sinner, tomorrow you'll be a goner." I read but then suddenly I thought it was a silly Halloween prank since it's 2 days and then its Hallowee, so I giggled and threw the paper away.

"Your not gonna prank me this time!" I said and I entered my house.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Haruna woke up feeling relived of what her parents promised Aki, she got up early for their school practiced, she knocked on her brother's door and it was locked so she guessed he was still sleepy. Haruna left and checked on Aki's house, but when she got there, she saw a crowd forming around their house and there was also and ambulance and police car.

She squeazed her way through the crowd and saw the hospital workers come out and talk to the policemen, she took this oppurtunity to get in the house and see waht happened. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw Aki dead on the floor, its just as she have seen, Aki with an arrow on her chest, blood was spilled all over the carpet and Aki's mouth was bleeding.

Haruna started to cry as she lost her close friend. She saw a note on the arrow on Aki's chest. She removed the ribbon and read it.

"Two victims today, a few more days and their all away." She read and her eyes widen as she realized whose hand writing it was, it was the hand writing of the girl chasing her. She suddenly heard breeze of the wind behind her and she turned around. The brown haired girl appeared and smirked.

"Hurry up barbie doll, she's not the only one dead." The brunette girl said.

"Y-y-you killed her!" Haruna shouted as she had a vision of how Aki died.

_**Haruna's Vision**_

_Aki was drinking milk and preparing for bed when she suddenly heard the breeze behind and turned around, and there stood the girl with brown hair holding a bow and arrow._

_"Sayonara Ms. Nurse." The brown haired girl said andhit Aki with an arrow. Aki touched her chest and vomitted blood, blood spilled all over her carpet, and with a loud cry Aki collapsed on the floor._

_**End of Vision**_

Haruna was forced out of Aki's house by the police. She went back home, this was supposed to be a happy day instead it turned into a dead surprise. When Haruna was 5 meters away from her house she saw the neighbors run into their house and it was surrounded by firemen. They were trying to put the fire out. Haruna rushed to her house and tried to go in only to be stopped by her parents.

"Mom, Dad, let me go! I have to see Onii-chan!" Haruna said as tears formed her eyes once again and struggled against from the grip of her parents. Her mom and dad hugged her tightly and cried.

"I'm sorry Haruna dear, but your brother is burning in there with our house." Her mother said. Haruna cried her heart out. Why would the ghost pick her? Of all the people why her? Why her family? Why her friends? Why her life?

"ONII-CHAN!" Haruna's final scream as their house finally collapsed into nothing. The brown haired girl appeared in their broken window.

"Just a few more lives, barbie doll, and your sin will be erased." The brunette girl said seriously and disappeared in the depths of the wind. Haruna wished for freedom and for peace of the soul, but one thing is for sure.

This has only be the start, the death of two.

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Well! That's Chapter 2! I don't have much time since I'll try to do another chapter, so see ya guys in Chapter 3! Please Review!**


	3. Possessed by Her

**Thea: So far, we have reached Chapter 3! It's nice to see you guys again! :3 Haruna will have a LITTLE (I mean really really big) problem. Well, I don't want to be a spoiler so I'll go and start with the chapter! Please read till the end and enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Chapter 3: Possessed by Her Spirit**

Haruna has been crying her heart out. The two most important people in her life, gone, dead, never ever to be seen again. She was wondering why it had to be her, why it has to be her friends, why it has ever had to be her family.

She has never done something wrong to the spirit, heck she doesn't even know who's spirit that was! As Haruna walked down the school hall, she saw a lot of students staring at her. But hell that didn't matter right now.

She saw students put a banner up talking about Halloween, man, she hated that word for hell. Her eyes started watering even more when she remembered that word. Natsumi approached Haruna but she didn't dare even to look at Natsumi.

Haruna's eyes were swollen, she had a wide and creepy smile, her teeth were sharp like dagger and her nails became sharper, her hair turned brown.

Natsumi became worried and placed a hand on Haruna's shoulder but when she did so, Haruna turned to her with a half creepy smile and licked her lower lip.

Natsumi gasped. This wasn't Haruna this wasn't her friend. Haruna, rather to say, the creepy tranformed Haruna pinned Natsumi to the ground and bit her shoulder.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Natsumi screamed in pain as it bit her.

Haruna showed pleasure as blood came out of Natsumi's shoulder. She licked it and Haruna laughed her heart out.

"There's no escape now! Your all gonna DIE!" Haruna said and and imitated a lunatic's laugh.

Five students came charging at her but Haruna laughed even more. Suddenly, the spirit left her body. Haruna's eyes were back to normal but her mind wasn't. Haruna's chest jumped and she started screaming. Natsumi became worried.

"Haruna! Stop this madness!" Natsumi shouted but the brown haired girl appeared to all of them.

"If either of you help this girl, your all gonna die." The brown haired girl as her teeth dug into Haruna's neck causing it to bleed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! MONSTERS! MONSTERS!" Haruna screamed even more.

"No... No! NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Haruna shouted as she pushed everyone away and took a dagger out of her pocket. She grabbed a student and pointed it at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR ME OR I'LL KILL HER!" Haruna shouted.

"Haruna, please..." Natsumi said and took a step forward but with her gesture, Haruna beheaded the girl.

"Learn your lesson!" Haruna shouted and fainted.

**Haruna's P.O.V.**

_What am I doing? I killed a student! I'm a criminal! W-what's happening to me? _I thought as I beheaded the girl. I have also bit Natsumi. Why am I so weak? Why did that spirit even chose me, WHY?

Wait, I can hear voices, why can't I understand them? Am I still alive? Am I awake? It's so dark... Just what's happening to me, I'm not in control of my movements... who is?

"I am! Don't talk to your self too much barbie doll, cause I'm in charge!" The brown haired girl appeared to me and said.

"I've possesd your body and I don't like hearing shit!" The brown haired girl said.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" I pushed her and she suddenly disappeared, did I succeed? I did but what's happening, she rearranged my nerve cells. NO! I'm still out of conrtol! Who would be my friend now?

That was what I last remembered before I fainted...

**Normal P.O.V.**

Class began, and Haruna was sent to the hospital for check ups. Natsumi's eyes formed tears and she wiped them with a towel. What happened to the sweet, kind, caring, over acting, stubborn, and protective girl they all know? The Haruna she saw earlier was definitely was not her friend.

It was afternoon when Haruna showed up, she didn't miss practice today. She thought that practice might get her mind off of things. But did it work? No, it only made it worse for her. The members were giving it there all for practice and Haruna couldn't bear if they would get injured, this was enough. Fuyuka noticed that Haruna seems out of her self today. But she didn't dare to ask, after what she had seen this morning, she was definitely scared of talking to Haruna.

**Haruna's P.O.V.**

Why do I have to not skip practice? Maybe I thought my condition would have been better but no. I turned up to see the brown haired girl again, she strangled me and I know everyone knew about it.

Heck, I'm not the only one that can see her! But no one even dared to help me, hell! Do I even still have friends? The girl's eyes were fill with anger and with fear. I felt air left my body and I saw her enter my mouth. She'll possess me again. Suddenly I can't see anything, I couldn't feel my body and thenall I remembered was me sitting in a branch of a tree with a lot of holes in my body and I'm bleeding.

_**A few hours later...**_

I wake up to find my self in front of my parents, I see anger and worry in their eyes. They grounded me and told me I have killed more of my comrades, Fuyuka and Endou. I told my parents all that I remembered and they explained everything to me. I didn't listen, again I was affected too much of my comrades' death and even more guilty becuase I was the one who did it.

I saw the brown haired girl out side our window holding Fuyuka's body. She dugged her claws into Fuyuka's body and wrote on our window using Fuyuka's blood.

"Just 3 more lives and your free... but that includes you too!" As I read it silently, I told my parrents to look but they said, they didn't see anything on our window. I started panting hard and panicing.

I have just been possessed by a spirit. Possessed by those who killed my comrades. I was possessed by her!

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Well, Chapter 3 is less creepy and more of tragic but wait till you see Chapter 5! Well that's all for today. Hope you liked it and Please review~! See you next chapter!**


	4. A Poem to My Death

**Thea: This is the last chapter of my Halloween Special, I wasn't able to update yesterday since we went to the province (there was no internet!) and had a Halloween Party. I decided to cut this chapters short so it's only until Chapter 4. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter. Not much a story but a poem. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. Although I wish I would. TT_TT**

**Chapter 4: A Poem To My Death**

Haruna sat there writing in her room while her eyes teared up. She wished she would just die. She wish she could bring back her friends' lives. Her tears dropped on the poem she was writing it was dedicated to the lives of her friends and herself:

_**Last Minute To Live**_

_There was once peace in our home,_

_Until a girl comes and wants me for doom._

_I always thought I would survive,_

_So instead she takes my friends' lives._

_Now I'm stuck in the house,_

_Being trapped by a cat like a mouse._

_I miss my friends and my brother,_

_I would also miss the guys' playing soccer._

_I hate the word Halloween,_

_Everytime I hear it I turn mean._

_I feel like killing someone close to me,_

_But then that would make the spirit happy._

_I cry as I write this poetry,_

_Reminding me there was only three._

_Three more souls and I am free,_

_But then that would include my soul,_

_I hear the noises of an owl._

_I look in the window and hear a howl._

_The spirit appears right beside Aki,_

_Killing her with a spree._

_Then I come to my brother's space,_

_To figure that I was much too late._

_I went to school and start to weep,_

_Natsumi went and I bit her keep._

_I beheaded an innocent student,_

_I gave Fuyuka and Endou the end._

_What more could I do?_

_I don't want to live anywho._

_I see my self on the mirror,_

_And started to think of all the horror._

_A friend invited me to the party,_

_But I just slapped him as hard as I thee._

_I wouldn't want him to be a victim,_

_I have always loved him._

_Although I know this is my final hour,_

_The spirit gives me one last wish._

_And that is to write this poem and ask forgiveness of all my sins._

_I began to think how I would be finish._

_There she appears holding a spear,_

_My writings and thoughts she would hear,_

_She come closer and she was so near._

_I laugh as vampires and werewolves enter my room,_

_This is the last minute before my doom._

_They come closer and I hear their anger,_

_I know that I am in terrible danger._

_The vampire bit my neck,_

_It hurts like heck!_

_The werewolf approached me and ripped my arm._

_The spirit went closer and hit me with a sword._

_Oh please hel me sweet Lord._

_I know this is the end._

_I know that I'll be with my friends._

_The spirit walked closer and parted my life as equals. _

Haruna lay there on the floor, dead with her body and blood scattered all over the room. Her spirit leaves her body and goes with the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl reveals herself to be Haruna's mother and the vampire was Kidou's father...

_**THE END...**_

**Thea: Well, this is it. I'm sorry if it's short but hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
